Mana Khemia: Future
by The5thAngel
Summary: This is the story about the students in future Al-Revis Academy after MK 2 that was thrown to the past. Pairings: RazexUrlika,EnnaxPuniyo, VaynexNikki.
1. Children Of Future

Disclaimer: I don't own both Mana Khemia 1 & 2 and it's characters, all I own is Rei, Rie, Kiel, Alice, and Naja which is my OC.

* * *

"Are you sure about it Rei ?"

"He's right don't act so recklessly we're synthesizeing something serious here!"

"Aww…don't be such a worrywart Uryu,Kiel"

"Yeah, don't worry and leave it to me!"

"Oh…this looks nice…hey Rei !Rie ! let's put this too !"

"Not you too Alice…"

Just then a silver haired beastman enter the workshop room quietly

"Oh, Naja! Please talk some senses to those fool !"

"For the last time Rei,Rie don't synthesize like that! It can explode !"

"No way! We never put anything explosive, how can it explode ?"

"But my father said that one of his friend can do it"

"Then your father's friend must be a really horrible achemist"

"Not really Rie, he said she's a pretty good one, what was his name again Naja-niisan ?"

"Jessica Philomele, Alice-chan"

"You still haven't cure your sister-complex Naja ?...Ow ! why did you hit me ?"

"Respect your senpai"

"What's this… look interesting…put this too !"

"Wait Alice-chan that's an…"

*BOOOOOOOOM*

* * *

Meanwhile in Urlika's workshop…

"I'm soo…bored" said the blonde girl which we known as Urlika

"Uh-uh" said Uryu to her

"If you're that bored how about doing your summer assignment ?" said Enna to her while maintaning his machine

"No way ! I'll do that thing in the last week !"

"And you said you were bored…geez" said Enna to her

"But I wonder if something interesting will happen though" said Urlika while hugging Uryu

* * *

In the rooftop…

There was a bright light and a boy suddenly appeared in the rooftop

"Uh…what was that ?!?" said the white haired boy as he began to gain consciousness

"I remember Alice throw a red crystals to the cauldron and then it explode…then there was a bright light and I feel a huge amount of mana energy too…" said the boy trying to confirm the situation

"And where am I now…the scene seem familiar…no, it can't be!" said him while he rushed toward the exit door

* * *

Meanwhile in front of Urlika's and Raze's workshop, Raze was just leaving his workshop when he found a blue haired young boy and a blonde haired young beastgirl lying on the floor

"…what happened ?' said Raze not used on having a fainted kids in front of his workshop

"You guys okay ?" said him while checking their condition

Just then Urlika and Chloe leaves their workshop and saw Raze and the kids

"Eh ? Jerktown…what happened ?" said Urlika as she began to check their condition too

"…are they dead ?" ask Chloe to them

"No, they just fainted"

"Let's bring them to my workshop first" said Urlika while she carry the blonde kid to her workshop

"Okay" said Raze as he pick the blue haired kid and follow Urlika

* * *

In Urlika's workshop…

"Hmm ? who are they ?" ask Enna to Urlika as they enter the workshop

"I'll explain later, bring me some super nectars" said Urlika to Enna

"Oh, ok" said Enna as he go to the shelf and grab some super nectars

After they give them some super nectars the kids began to wake up when the door suddenly opened. Raze and Urlika quickly look at the door and saw a white haired boy, look about the same age as Raze enter the workshop in a hurry. The rest of workshop member was even more surprised to see the boy especialy the little horn in his head. He look around the workshop but stop his eyes when he sees Urlika.

"Mom ?" said the boy to Urlika

* * *

Done, my second english fanfic about Mana Khemia. I'll update again later when I got some inspiration (which I desperately need for my Days in School Festival fanfic)

Oh, almost forgot PLEASE REVIEW any kind of review is accepted here.


	2. First Introduction

"…eh?" said a shocked Urlika

"Oh…" said Chloe with her usual tone

"What!" cried everyone else

"You have a child Urlika?" ask a shocked Enna

"Don't be stupid! of course I don't, I'm only fifthteen !" cried Urlika to Enna

"…oh, sorry I quess you guys didn't understand" said the boy making everyone more confused

"It's kinda became a habit since you always told me to call you mom" continue the boy while the rest of the worksop member stare at him

"…you still don't know who I am Urlika? Or should I say…Uryulika?" said the boy to Urlika

"How do you know my name? And that nickname…only Uryu call me like that…wait! Are you.." said Urlika, realizing something

Before urlika could continue her sentences, a voice from the back suddenly interrupt her

"Uryu?" said the blue haired boy

"Kiel! Alice! I'm glad you guys okay!" said Uryu with a relived tone

"Wait a minute…I don't understand what's going on !" said Enna to Uryu

"Ah, well…I'll try to explain" said Uryu to them

"Uryu explain that it seem they got trown to the past because of sudden mana energy explosion. He also explain that he's Urlika's mana, Uryu. He's in human form (like Yun or Whim).

"Soo…you're Uryu ?" said Urlika to Uryu still with a doubtful tone

"Uh-uh" said young Uryu to Uryu(the grown one)

"You're right, I did look so cute when I was little" said Uryu while patting young Uryu's back

"But how can you turn into human form ?" ask Enna

"I think you should ask Yun or Whim for the detail about it but I think when a mana grow up it can change it's form" answer Uryu

"Anyway Uryu…" said the blue haired young boy suddenly

"You think we can go back ?" continue the boy

"Well..for that…" said Uryu doubtly

"…who are they ?" ask Raze to Uryu

"Oh, they're my workshop friend…that's right! How about you guys introduce yourself ?" said Uryu to his friend

"Fine…I'm Kiel, Kiel Dysler" said the blue haired boy in annoyed tone

"I'm Alice! Alice Aurelius" said the blonde beastgirl in a cheerful tone

"Oh, wait! You say Dysler ?" ask Enna to the boy

"Yeah, I did…what ?" answer Kiel while noticing the entire room suddenly stare at him (except Uryu and Alice)

"Then he could be your child, young man" said Goto suddenly from Enna's back

"Whoa! When did you guys return ?" scream Enna suddenly after turning back to see Goto and Pepperonie already back from their bussines

"So…cutie what's your name ?" said Goto ignoring Enna (he think Kiel is a girl due to his shouta looks)

"Uh-oh" said Alice

"He's in trouble" continue Uryu

Kiel turns red…of anger

"Metal mana…" said Kiel summoning his mana which looks like a robotic sphere

"Modify! Claw!" the mana turn into mechanical claw in Kiel's hand

"Don't-Ever-Call-Me-'Cutie' !" said Kiel in extremely angered tone while he charge toward Goto

"Whoa there! You don't have to be that shy little girl" said Goto while dodging Kiel's attack

"Don't call me a 'girl' I'm a boy, for god's sake !" cried Kiel while continue slashing toward Goto

"What! Really? But you look so cute" said Goto, shocked after he jumped to get out of Kiel's attack range

"Stop calling me cute you freaking…pedophile…creature! Modify! Gatling !" the claw turn into a gatling gun

"That's enough Kiel !" said Uryu suddenly grab Kiel's hand

"Do you want to destroy mom's…I mean Urlika's workshop ?" said Uryu to Kiel trying to get him calm down

"…fine, Demodify" said Kiel while he turn his mana back to it's original form (the sphere form)

"Aww, over already ?" whine Alice

"If you want to protest do it to Uryu" said Kiel to Alice while he move to the workshop door

"I'm gonna look for Rei and Rie" said Kiel as he open the door

"Oh, wait for me" said Alice, following Kiel

And silent fell for a few moment when Raze decide to ask something

"Who is Rei and Rie ?" ask him

"They're the twin who is our workshop leader and…" said Uryu when he suddenly stop

"And what ?" ask Urlika getting curious

"They're…your child"

* * *

There, second chapter is finished. Sorry for the long wait guys I kinda get writer block. And for my respond to LvNa-cHaN, I plan to describe them as the story flow but I want to ask for your opinion should I put an extra chapter to describe them? or should I continue my original plan? (to describe them as the story flow) since I figure that if I continue my original plan there will be lack of description...I'm not very good at giving description so it will be harder to give it in my original plan. And for the time loop and Vayne's children thing... i can't explain it clearly since it will become spoiler but I'll give you a hint: In my story Vayne and Nikki have MANY kids.

So anyway... please REVIEW, I'll try my best to update faster


End file.
